gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Series 5 Episode 5
The Cursed Movie is the fifth episode of the 2007 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. Cast ;Main *Minami Takayama as Kitarō *Isamu Tanonaka as Medama-Oyaji *Hiromi Konno as Neko-Musume *Wataru Takagi as Nezumi-Otoko ;Guest *Nanaho Katsuragi as Numa-Gozen *Ryōichi Tanaka as Gōto *Kenji Nomura as Kimura *Daisuke Sakaguchi as Kobayashi *Keiji Hirai as Takada *Keiichirō Yamamoto as Ōshima *Eiji Takemoto as Ōkubo *Chigusa Ikeda as Chie *Hirofumi Tanaka as Assistant Director *Kimiko Saitō as Old Woman *Miyuki Kawashō as Girlfriend ;Special Guest Appearance *Eiji Wentz as Boyfriend Synopsis Once every twenty years, fallen warriors appear from deep within a forest on a foggy night and take away a young girl. In front of a studio, a man recalls the incident that occurred 20 years ago due to the filming of this Class B horror movie, "The Spirits of the Khmer Ruins." The film was also made 20 years ago, this time being the third remake. The man talks to Kobayashi, a freshman production staff member that was taking a break on the set. He tells Kobayashi about the incident that took place 20 years ago where people were eaten by a yōkai during the movie's production, and implores him to stop filming the movie. This man is later identified as Kimura, who was a cameraman at the time of the incident. He was suspected of being the criminal responsible for the two people who suddenly disappeared. Kimura was arrested and never followed the path of a cameraman again. Nezumi-Otoko, who had just received an extra part-time job at a film studio, came across the set for the movie, "The Spirits of the Khmer Ruins." He notices a beautiful woman and runs over to her to obtain a signature. It turns out that this woman was a yōkai, and sent Nezumi-Otoko crashing into one of the set's buildings, destroying it. He escapes the set, but is caught by the production staff who blame him for the destroyed building and they take him away. Kobayashi tells the director that they could film the opening scene while the set gets repaired. His seniors, Chie and Ōkubo think negatively of him, believing he is showing off. At Kitarō's house, Neko-Musume complains about getting fired due to Nezumi-Otoko's troublesome actions. Kitarō asks for the name of the set where Nezumi-Otoko saw the yōkai. When he hears the title, he remembers warning the humans about the movie 20 years ago. Kitarō and Medama-Oyaji explain to Neko-Musume that a long time ago, at the place where the studio is currently standing, there was a swamp in which the female yōkai Numa-Gozen lived in. "The fallen warriors searching for their lost wives." The content of this movie is similar the circumstances with Numa-Gozen and her lost husband, so it awakened her grudge. Kimura explains that Kitarō saved him 20 years ago and warned him to never re-film the movie again, but he could not fulfill that promise. Kobayashi, who was interviewing Kimura about the incident, receives a message from Chie saying that Ōkubo has disappeared. Believing that the yōkai has appeared, Kimura and Kobayashi head to the studio, but are trapped inside. It turns out that the message was fake; Chie and Ōkubo laugh as they walk away from the studio, telling Kobayashi that this is his punishment. Numa-Gozen appears, and attacks the two men trapped in the studio. When the situation becomes desperate, Kitarō arrives to help. He is soon swallowed by Numa-Gozen, but uses his Internal Electricity from inside of her body. He uses his Spirit Hair Chanchanko to restrain her and manages to escape. Kimura and Kobayashi promise Kitarō that they will show the video evidence of Numa-Gozen to the executives in order to prevent another remake of the movie. However, it was dislodged as a special effects movie that Kobayashi created himself. He was fired from the studio, and Kimura was nowhere to be found. He knows that the film will be remade once more, and vows that he will take action when the time comes, like Kimura had done. Meanwhile, Chie and Ōkubo decide to enjoy Kobayashi's film at the movie set for a thrilling experience, but for some reason, Numa-Gozen's figure can no longer be seen on the screen. As Ōkubo wonders why, he suddenly hears Numa-Gozen's voice from out of nowhere. Kitarō senses her reappearance and pauses, but he just clenches his fists and walks away. Characters in order of appearance #Director #Neko-Musume #Kimura #Ōshima #Medama-Oyaji #Kitarō #Numa-Gozen #Chie #Ōkubo #Bake-Garasu }} Navigation Category:2007 Episodes